


Delicate

by OhmyCas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 12:24:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10189847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhmyCas/pseuds/OhmyCas
Summary: Castiel finds escape in music when the world becomes too much to bear.  But is it possible that he could find the same escape in a person?  He finds himself falling fast for a mannwho walks into his life out of nowhere.  Falling maybe a little TOO fast. Is there such a thing as loving someone too much?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at writing a fan fic, but I knew it had to be destiel.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All alone with my own decisions. I try to scream but you never will listen!  
> //Hated

Cas moved his feet across the dirt half heartedly. The creak of the swing slowly moving wasn't giving him the peace it usually did, and he was starting to feel anxious again. He sighed and stood up, staring at night sky.  
_Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight.... ___  
The childish rhyme trailed off in his head. Scoffing, he began walking away from the still moving swing. He had learned a long time ago that wishes don't come true, and here he was wishing on a stupid star. _Grow up!_ His hands flew up to the headphones around his neck and he angrily pushed them into his ears. Reaching in his pocket for the ipod that he never went anywhere without, he tried to decide on the perfect music to go with his increasingly irritated mood. Sighing, he stopped walking as he scrolled through the endless choices. He finally settled for his playlist "Snakebite Heart", and hit shuffle. Loud music flooded his ears and a small smile flitted across his lips as he breathed a sigh of relief.  
_Much better _  
Cas continued to his favorite spot in the park and flopped down in the grass. He placed his hands behind his head and used his back pack as a pillow while he laid back. Staring up at the stars just made the anger heat up in his stomach again, so he closed his eyes and sang softly under his breath instead. As always, the music provided him escape, and he felt his breathing start to slow as his mood began to stabilize. If only he could stay here forever.__

____**//Who knew you'd be hated for being who you are? And be a big target for all the insecure.... there's a bullseye painted on our chests, in the cross hairs of the ignorant.... but I am not your scapegoat anymore.// ******_ _ _ _


	2. Black Orchid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is not that I am scared to learn, why I'm empty inside. 
> 
> //black orchid

Cas was in that perfect balance of not quite sleeping, but not really awake either. He still had a million things running through his mind (when was there NOT a million things running through his mind), but he was finally feeling a little less on edge. He'd changed to his "The Beauty of Letting Go" playlist, and the calmer music was helping.

**_//It is not that I am scared to learn, why I'm empty inside.// _ ****__**

The song playing at that moment brought the same old questions to mind as he lay in the grass. 

_Why do I get like this?_

Even now, laying in a dark field, in the middle of the night, Cas could feel the burning desire pulsing through his veins. The desire for more. For adventure. For belonging. 

_Maybe I should go back under the streetlight and write.... usually the light reaches far enough that I can sit on the swing. Plus, the moon is full tonight so I'm sure that-_

Castiel's eyes flew open as he felt something solid come in contact with his ribs. He pulled his headphones out and started to sit up but was quickly knocked flat as someone fell on top of him and yelled out. 

"What the hell, man!?" 

Without thinking, Cas quickly pushed the weight off his body and jumped to his feet. The stranger that had been trying to get off of him hit the ground with a grunt. It took the guy a second to catch his breath and turn over, and Cas found himself feeling a little bad at the pissed off look he saw on the man's face. He swallowed nervously and took a step back when the guy moved into a sitting position and rubbed his hand over the back of his neck. 

"Are- are you okay?", Cas stuttered. 

"I'll live. I've had worse." the man replied. 

There was an awkward silence and then they both started to apologize at the same time. 

"I'm so sor-", Cas started. 

"Sorry man, didn't mean to-", the man stopped mid sentence. 

Cas let out a breath of air and started again. 

"I didn't mean to dump you on the ground, I just kinda reacted. Not used to having company out here and you kinda came outta nowhere. Sorry." 

The man looked up and gave a little half smile before gesturing at the headphones hanging from around Cas's neck. "Not surprised. A frickin elephant could sneak up on you with your music that loud." 

At the comment, Cas realized his music was still playing and could be heard very well due to the high volume. Sheepishly he reached in his pocket and paused it. "Music is meant to be loud, best way to drown out your thoughts." 

The man raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "No arguments here. Though I'm more of a drink to drown your problems kinda guy." He stood up and brushed his hands off on his jeans and statred to re roll up the one arm of his flannel shirt that had come a little undone. 

Cas caught himself staring at the man, and felt himself blush deep enough that he was glad for the dark of the night. He quickly looked down and shoved his hands in his pockets. He was pretty sure the guy hadn't noticed, but he stole a quick glance at his face to check. 

Cas was surprised to see the guy looking right at him, and found himself hoping that maybe he hadn't been the only one staring. He searched for something to say, but the man beat him to it. 

"What are you doing out here in the middle of the night all by yourself anyways? Aren't yout a bit young for that? " he asked. "You look like your what- 16 tops? That's not very smart or safe dude. Do your parents know you're out here? It's like 2 am." 

Cas felt himself scowl in response to the man's questions. So much for that idea! "I'm 20!", he shot back without even thinking. _how embarrassing! I'm thinking about how sexy his rough voice is, and he thinks I'm a kid!_ He pulled his hands out of his pockets and grabbed his headphones from around his neck. He angrily shoved one in and turned to walk away. "And it's none of your damn BUSINESS what I'm doing out here!" he said, looking back over his shoulder before shoving the other headphone in as well. 

The man put both hands up and made a surprised face at the outburst. "Damn dude. Didn't mean to piss you off. Take a chill pill." He shook his head and muttered something under his breath. "Whatever, man. Have a great night." he added with sarcasm. 

Cas just kept walking, hit play on his headphones and let the music drown out whatever else the man had to say. He stalked away angry at himself for reacting to the man the way he did. First, with desire and then secondly, with his childish outburst. He shook his head in irritation. _well, glad I'll never have to see him again._ It wasn't until he had walked halfway home (a good twenty minutes) that he realized with a sickening twist to his stomach that he'd left his bag, with his journal and sketchbook inside, laying in the grass. He ran back the whole way cursing himself in his head. When he got there he searched the park out of breath, but the bag was no where to be found. The hot tears he'd been holding back spilled out and trailed down his face. _fucking STUPID, cas. Way to go you idiot! Lost the most important things you own!_ He walked back home even more irritated and hopeless then he'd been when the night began. 

**_//I want to belong, to someone. But maybe life's not for everyone.//_ **


End file.
